A Little Wizard And His Thunderbird
by Pricat
Summary: a series of stories about if Frank and Newt had met as kids leading to antics and adventures


**A/N**

 **This was just something that popped into my head last night, and coukd not help writing it, because it is cute Pkus in Fantastic Beasts, I love Frank and Newt's bond so one thing led to another, plus I don't know if this will be a big story or one shots yet, yet it is cute plus they are like best friends.**

 **In this, a young Newt Scamander comes across an infant thunderbird while on vacation in Egypt with his mother and brother rescuing it from traffickers so a very strong bond begins to form between boy and beast**

* * *

"Hey, what's that sound, of squawking?" a voice asked, belonging to a young brunette haired boy of eight years old, who was named Newt Scamander, but was on summer vacation with his mother and older brother in Egypt yet right now, the young boy had heard the sounds of something, hoping it was a beast, because he wanted to be a magizoologist when he grew up.

The source of the squawking was coming from a fluffy, orange feathered infant, which was a thunderbird whose native home was the wilds of Arizona in America, but traffickers had taken it from there, which made Newt angry, especially seeing it was chained, knowing what to do.

"It's okay little guy, I'll get you free, but just relax." Newt said, as he managed to free the infant thunderbird from the chains that those traffickers had put on the orange feathered infant, plus saw one of it's legs looked hurt, knowing he could help him, since his mom bred fancy Hippogriffs hoping his mom did not mind.

"She said that I could get anything, that I wanted as a souvenir, but we'll see." Newt said, stroking the infant's wing gently, which was relaxing him.

"It's alright, as I'm Newt Scamander, but do you have an name?" Newt said to it, as he was walking back to the hotel, relieved his mother or brother was not here right now, so was cleaning up the infant creature's leg making it happy, making Newt grin.

He was liking this, and if his mom wouldn't let him keep it, he would say it was like her raising fancy Hippigriffs hearing the infant thunderbird yawn guessing it needed an nap, so was making a makeshift nest, so the little guy could sleep, watching him go to sleep finding it cute.

"It's alright, boy just sleep, I won't let anybody take you, alright?" Newt said sitting on his bed in the hotel room getting sleepy himself lying down, taking an nap too, as running around Cairo would exhaust anybody, surprising his mother when she returned to the hotel room knowing that Newt could use a friend but would talk about it later.

* * *

"How in the Wizarding world did you find this little guy, Newt?" Newt heard his mother ask later while they were having dinner plus he'd fed the thunderbird infant, now named Frank before they left the hotel room.

"I heard him squawking, and followed it to where he was, but when I did, he was chained up so I set him free but he imprinted on me, mom." Newt told her, impressing her and his brother knowing he wanted to bring it home with him, when they returned to England in a few days seeing his mom get it, plus did not know her son had a bottomless suitcase which he went inside, making it his hideout.

"That was pretty brave, of you, as traffickers are ruthless, but I know you'll take good care of Frank, maybe he'll take good care of you, my little beast." Newt's mom replied making Newt grin, because he did get lonely but it was alright.

Later that night, Frank and Newt were awake but pkaying of sorts, which was good for both of them, plus Newt had given the infant thunderbird a bath, as he had needed one, but he had been telling Frank about England, where he and his family had came from of going back to in a few days making Frank whimper.

"It's alright, I'm not leaving you behind, you're coming with us." Newt assured him which was calming him.

He was stroking Frank gently, which was calming the infant thunderbird down, making the young wizard happy, because he cared about him being a budding magizoologist excited to bring him home with him to England.


End file.
